


Driving back home

by ItsChai



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Incest, M/M, RV, Turtlecest, blowjob, handjob, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: Donnie and Mikey drive back home after repoing Todd's RV from his puppy shelter.This fiction contains spoilers of the episode "Repo Mantis" From ROT!TMNT.





	Driving back home

**Author's Note:**

> The two terrapins leave Todd's place at sunset and they arrive at Repo's at sunset, but in between both places there's a 3h drive (You can see that if you connect both places listed in the episode with Google Maps). Considering the slower speed of an RV, they took a minimum time of 5h to get from A to B, only explanation to the fact that it still was sunset? A whole day passed, Mikey and Donnie slept in the RV one night and continued driving the next one.

“Thanks, guys, I’ll never forget you!” Todd shouted as he walked to the front door of the RV, where Donatello sat. “And come back, if you ever want to milk the puppies, they have eight nipple-!”  
“No! Stop, no!” Donatello shouted over the puppy owner, not willing to learn any more facts about their anatomy, for the day.

The engine roared as Donatello pressed the accelerator. “Hard as nails!” the both of them exclaimed. 

Mikey laughed happily and then sighed, laying back on his copilot seat. “Dude, these days have been quite interesting, haven't they?”

Donnie smirked and chuckled “Yes, they've been quite a ride.” He accentuated the last word, giving his brother and eyebrow wiggle without pulling his eyes off the road.

“You, indeed, are the funny one, Don” Mikey said with a wide smile

“Thanks, pal” Donnie answered.

 

Don's answers were direct, short. It was common for Donatello to speak like this when he was driving, he liked to focus all of his attention on the road. Michelangelo, by his side, was tired and couldn't entertain his mind with anything, so he kept going through ideas on his brain.

“How long will it take us to get back home?” Michelangelo’s question was genuine, he really wanted to know how long would the trip would take and his voice tone didn’t imply he was bored or tired of being in the RV.

“I checked the trip on the phone and it said it would take us around 3 hours, but given the weight of the RV, the trip may take up to 5”

 

Donatello looked tired, it was only logical that he were. Those past days they’ve worked intensely and for as many hours as they could. They certainly deserved some rest.

Mikey then thought of their arriving time “If it does take us five hours to get there, it will be late night when we arrive, and probably repo mantis will be asleep…”

“Yeah, I was also thinking that driving during late night might be a not so great idea, especially considering how tired I am” Donatello really looked tired.

“Well this is an RV, Donnie, we could park it some meters away from the road and sleep in the back. And then we’ll carry on driving tomorrow”

Donatello smiled “Yeah, it would be useless to get there so late in the night, anyway. As soon as we find a road into the forest we'll take it and hide there for the night”

“Sounds good”

 

“Thanks for all of this, Don, thanks for all the work you've put into getting Todd’s home finished.” Michelangelo spoke as Donnie parked the vehicle behind some trees.

“I also want the Moon buggy, pal. And this didn’t really take that much of an effort, just a bit of time.”

Now that Donatello had turned off the engine, Michelangelo closed the space in between both of them “But you made a home to the puppies so that I wouldn’t be sad, I wanna properly thank you for all the efforts you’ve made… We don’t get some private time since we got to that dude’s place”

Don smirked and lowered his voice tone to a whisper “What are you planning, Michel?” 

The youngest whispered back “Let’s get to the bed, I’ll tell you there.”

Donatello did have a small idea of what the intentions of the little artist were, and as soon as she two terrapins had stood up from their driving positions, purple's lips locked with orange's.

The hands of a nerdy mutant quickly ran down the youngest's shell stopping by his buttcheeks, grabbing them happily. Donnie liked grabbing things. 

As they moved towards the bed, Donnie walked forward, Mikey backwards. Donnie grabbed Mike with strength, Mike held his arms loosely around the other's neck. Donnie kissed passionately, his tongue pressing against Mikey's who just answered with loving caresses.

Dominance emanated from the oldest, Michelangelo loved how much of an alpha his brother was, he liked being dominated on the bed, tho he would appreciate if Donnie wouldn't try to dominate the team in every other aspect too.

“Speak your mind, orange. You ain't cleaned up and we don't have lube, what did you plan to do?”

Michelangelo's hand fell down from Donnie's neck and traced the center line of his brother's plastron going down and stopping by the softer cartilage “I already told you, I just want to thank you Dee” He accompanied his sentence with a suggestive voice tone and then he pressed his tongue against his inside cheek “And if you really want to, we can have a second thank you session tomorrow in the lair when we have our stuff.” 

Donatello smirked, he liked both of those ideas and the quickly growing bulge in his lower plastron was giving that away. 

Separating himself from Mikey he started to take his gear off, he signalled for his brother to do the same thing.

Now completely naked, only keeping on the working shell, Donatello sat down on the RV’s bed, legs widespread “I know a good way you could thank me right now”

“I do too,” Michelangelo said with a smirk. The youngest kneeled down in front of his elder brother and placed both of his hands on Donnie’s thighs. In between, a warm tongue came out of his mouth to encounter the bulge on Donatello’s growing plastron. The box turtle breathed out, letting the warmness of his breath caress Donatello’s member into coming out to the open air.

“Come on, Michael, show me what that mouth of yours can do,” said Donatello as he allowed his dick to come out of his shell. The first moment when they allowed their dick to come out gave the terrapins mixed feelings, it both was comfortable, as they released the pressure that the flesh made against their plastron, and uncomfortable at the same time, as their dick left the warmness of their bodies and encountered the cold ambient of the RV which didn’t have any way of being heated up.

Mikey knew this, so he didn’t wait a second before sliding the member into his warm mouth.

His lips applied pressure, gliding over the head of Donatello’s penis and then all over the length of the flesh as it was slowly pushed in, Michelangelo paid special attention to caress the sensitive head, now deep in his oral cavity, lapping his tongue all over it and sucking on it to make his inner cheeks contact with the member, giving it a feeling of tightness.

Michelangelo was a great host, Donnie adored being his guest. “Fuck, pal…”

The fact that he had a whole dick in his mouth made it pretty difficult for Mikey to perform facial gestures, still, you could tell that his brother’s moan had made him smirk.

The talented hands of the artist left Donnie’s leg as they both travelled to the yet unattended, sensible and eager tail of the older. The throb Donnie’s cock made inside Mikey’s mouth was a sign that grabbing the appendix had been a great decision.

Donnie couldn’t help it but let his hands wander over his brother’s skin, stopping by the back of his head and pressing Michelangelo closer to him. A gag-like sound made Donnie release his brother who pulled back quickly.

“Sorry, Mike, I’m pretty eager after not having had any sex through these days and you were giving head so good…”

Mikey smiled. He kept one hand working on Donnie’s tail while the other moved up to his dick, grabbing it and stroking it at a quick pace. “Want me to bring you off? Or do you prefer to wait a bit more” 

“I can’t hold back much longer Mike,” Don said.

Mike winked at him “Comin’ right up!”

The youngster kept both of his hands working on his tail and dick, while his head started bobbing with more speed, sucking the head and the first inches of flesh.

Two skilled hands, a warm mouth and a curious tongue were all the cards Mikey had to play in order to bring Donnie over his edge.

The first sprout of cum was shy, salty. It almost fell on Mikey’s tongue without him realising so. The second soon followed, but this one came out of Donnie’s dick powerful and accompanied with an intense throb. After the third stripe, Michelangelo felt the need to swallow, so he pulled back for a brief moment to swallow his brother’s cum right before sliding his cock back in, but in that split moment, the fourth stripe of cum erupted from Donnie’s member, landing on Mikey’s snout, staining his face.

“Fuck, Mikey, that felt good” Donnie said as he tried to recover his breath.

Mikey was happy he had been able to relax his mate, he was really grateful for all the work Donnie had put onto building that pet rescue center so that they could take the RV to repomantis

Donatello grabbed his brother’s arms guiding him up and kissed him slowly. With a smirk and some twisting Donatello placed Mikey on the bed, laying plastron up, as he hovered over the youngest. 

In between both of their plastrons stood Michelangelo’s dick, fully erect, Donnie sent one hand down to grab it. Donnie parted their lips with a smirk when he felt the throbbing flesh “Someone enjoyed sucking me, I see”

“Breaking news! Michelangelo likes giving head” The youngest said with an ironic tone and chuckled. He buckled up his hips, thrusting into Donnie’s hand encouraging the soft-shelled turtle to stroke him. The artist also locked his legs behind the eldest and winked at him.

Donatello understood what his brother was asking for.

 

Given how long it had been since their last night together, how aroused Mikey was after giving his brother a blowjob and how good Donnie’s hand felt on his throbbing cock, Michelangelo know he wouldn’t be able to hold back for long.

When a second hand went down to Michelangelo’s tail and Donnie added a bit of anal stimulation to the mix, Michelangelo felt his toes curl. He tightened his arms around his brother’s neck and closed his eyes, a silent moan escaped his lips, a warm strip of cum escaped his dick.

“Yeah, Michael, cum for me,” Donnie said in a lusty tone as he kept stroking Mikey’s cock with strength.

Donnie was lusty, it was one of the emotions he wouldn’t display often but when he did, Mike knew that the show was on. Donnie hungrily attacked the lips of a breathless Michelangelo that was starting to feel tired in his afterglow. Donnie was too, they would be fast asleep that night.

 

Two, now clean, turtles laid down on the small RV bed, close to each other to make the most of the heat in the vehicle.

Mikey, snuggled against his brother whispered silently, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. “Tomorrow we’ll finally be able to sleep at home, in our bed, warm and comfortable. I’m so eager.”

Donatello stood pensive for a second, he was almost asleep when he heard the quiet words of his lover “Leo and Raph probably missed us.”

“Not as much as I missed spending a night alone with you”

Donatello smiled and kissed the artist’s forehead before falling asleep, Michelangelo soon followed him, enjoying the warmness of his arms around his shell.


End file.
